naruto_next_generation_rise_from_the_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakuhen Bjorn
In-Character Character Name: Bjorn Sakuhen Alias: ****** Title: Wolf Sage Age: 24 Birthday: December 28th Gender: Male Rank: Jounin/ Sage Main Element: Earth Second Element: Water Tertiary Element: Lightning Clan: Sakuhen / Senju Place of Birth: Forests outside Konoha walls. Physical Appearance General: Bjorn has russet skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. He has a toned and muscular build. He usually wears a green kimono draped off of his left shoulder with draw string baggy pants and hardwood sandals while off duty. During missions he wears his dark gray flack jacket open and shirtless with torn up cargo shorts along with rubber soled tennis shoes. Height: 205.7 cm Weight: 86.2 kg Blood Type: A Hair: Ashy Black Eyes: Dark Brown Race: Ookami/Human Handedness: Right Other Physical Traits: Pointed ears and a black bushy tail Identifying Marks: Tattoo's under his eyes that are black triangles starting from his bottom eyelid and running down to the bottom of his face on both sides. And Japanese noritake tattoo sleeves. Ninja Skills Mastered Taijutsu Styles Koshijutsu (Striking nerve points, muscles, knowledge of the human body) Dakentaijutsu (Striking patterns, fist formations, conditioning) Taihenjutsu (Evasion, postures, rolls, and falling) Jutaijutsu (Throws, joint locks, pins) Koppojutsu (attacks against bones). Hachimon (Eight Gates) Kaimon, Kyūmon, Seimon, Shōmon, Tomon, Kyōmon (Frist through sixith) Renge - Omote Renge (Forward Lotus), Ura Renge (Backwards Lotus), Asa Kujaku (Morning Peacock) Suiken (Drunken Fist) (Can perform without alcohol.) Fighting Style: Defensive, he doesn't like to fight but he has no problems hurting you if it's what needs to be done. His preferred method is to just avoid fighting. Preferred weapons: Twin swords Bjorn carries two cleavers stained with blood that are rightly named his fangs. Jutsu Known 'A RANK JUTSUS' WOOD Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu (Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique)X, Snake, Rat, Ox, Ram, Snake Mokuton: Mokujōheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)X, Rat, Dog, Tiger Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō (Wood Release: Binding Nest)X, Snake, Ram, Dragon, Dog, Tiger LIGHTNING Ikazuchi Hakai (Lightning Destruction)X, Ox, Rabbit, Ram, Dog, Monkey Chidori Kōken (Chidori Sword)X, None 'B RANK JUTSUS' EARTH Tsuiga no Jutsu (Tracking Fang Technique)B, Tiger, Snake, Dragon, Dog Doryūsō (Rising Stone Spears)B, Bird Doryū Jōheki (Earth Flow Rampart)B, Tiger WATER Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Bullet Technique)B, Ox, Monkey, Hare, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Ram, Snake, Boar, Ram, Rat, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Hare, Boar, Dragon, Ram, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Boar, Bird Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Encampment Wall)B, Tiger, Serpent, Tiger 'C RANK JUTSUS' EARTH Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu (Earth Clone)C, Tiger Moguragakure no Jutsu (Hiding Like a Mole Technique)C, None Takitsubo no Jutsu (WaterfallBasin Technique)C, Boar, Dog, Ram Retsudotenshō (Split Earth Turn Around Palm)C, None Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu (Underground Projection Fish Technique)C, None Dochū Senkō (Underground Submarine Voyage)C, None WATER Mizuame Nabara no Jutsu (Syrup Capture Field)C, Ram, Tiger Takitsubo no Jutsu (WaterfallBasin Technique)C, Boar, Dog, Ram Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone)C, Tiger Mizurappa (Violent Water Wave)C, None 'D RANK JUTSUS' EARTH Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)D, None WATER Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist)D, None 'E RANK JUTSUS' Kakuremino no Jutsu (Cloak of Invisibility Technique)E, None Jibaku Fuda: Kassei (Exploding Tag: Activate)E, Monkey, Rat, Bird, Tiger Kawarimi no Justu (Body Replacement)E, Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake Henge no Jutsu (Transformation)E, Dog, Boar, Reverse Ram Nawanuke no Jutsu (Rope Escape)E, None Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone)E, Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog 'Sage Arts' Senpō: Feizingu (Sage Art: Phasing) Senpō: Pakku Seishin (Sage Art: Pack Mind) Senpō: Tsunagari (Sage Art: Imprinting) Current Statistics Ninjutsu - A Taijutsu - A Genjutsu - C Strength - S Speed - A Stamina - A Chakra control - B Weapons handling - S Logical decision making - C Personal info General Personality Traits: Bjorn is a "happy person" who attempts to extend this happiness to the people around him, he is cheery, passionate, adventurous, but quick in temper. Interest: His Wife, His Children, Pack dynamics, and Canine hunting strategies. Food: Likes: Chicken Dumplings Dislikes: Green things (At times.) How to pass free time: Afternoon Napping under the trees, Bjorn finds it easy to slip into unconsciousness after training or missions. Though, his naps annoy the hell out of anybody within earshot, he tends to snore like a chainsaw. Quirks: His body temperature is warmer than a human's, reaching about 108.9 °F (42.7 °C), which allows him to withstand very cold weather. Gifts/Talents: Advanced senses, endurance, durability, balance. Nindo: (To Miyako and His Children)”Don’t be afraid, I am always going to be there for you.” Flaws: Not likely to tell you! Likes and Loves: Likes: Friends and Teammates Loves: Miyako and his Kids Dislikes and Hates: Backstabbers, Betrayers or Deserters (Enough Said) Fears: “That what I protect and care for the most will be hurt.” Relationships 'PARENTS' Sakuhen, Sousui - Deceased Senju/ Sakuhen, Sayuri - Deceased 'WIFE' Uchiha/ Sakuhen, Miyako - Alive - Iwagakure 'CHILDREN' Sakuhen, Nagisa - Alive - Iwagakure Sakuhen, Kimiko - Alive - Iwagakure Sakuhen, Seiki - Alive - Iwagakure Sakuhen, Chiaki - Alive - Iwagakure 'SIBLINGS IN LAW:' Uchiha, Tetsuya - Alive - Iwagakure Uchiha, Rihatsu - Alive - Iwagakure Uchiha, Noriko - Alive - Iwagakure 'ENEMIES:' Uchiha, Donny -Unknown Kyuusai's in general Souken, Ranpu Akuma, Kumori HosoiJin, Takai 'SENSEI:' Kyuuketsuki, Gome Kyuuketsuki, Kasshokume 'SUMMONS:' AtoOkami.jpeg Buraindome.jpeg Chitsuki.jpeg Totosai.jpeg Guntouha.Jpeg Personal History Pre-Academy: During his youth Bjorn Sakuhen lived in a small cottage outside of the walls of Konohagakure no Sato with his anthropomorphic hybrid father Sousui Sakuhen and his human mother Sayuri Senju. Bjorn’s father was the leader of a pack of Humaniod, Anthropomorphic and full blooded Ookami Nin, who specialized in tracking and hand to hand combat. Bjorn’s mother lived and worked as a shinobi from age 9 to 24 when she became pregnant with him, her origins where from the Senju clan but she did not use Mokuton her skills were mainly in Genjutsus. Academy: Academy was boring for Bjorn who being all alone since his parents death spent his free time in Konoha’s vast library reading and studying on various subjects, making his classes a walk in the park. Genin: Bjorn spent most of his free time in his family’s training yard with Guntouha. A lot of his training was done within his mother connections to the Senju Clan, Gil, Sekai, Takiro and, Ookami. Several of his missions were completed without a hitch, but in most cases Bjorn ended his missions in the emergency wing of the hospital. As a formality Bjorn was placed in Squad 14 under the guide of Matsuda Uchiha. His teammates were Miyako Uchiha and her brother Tetsuya Uchiha, though this situation didn’t last very long. Afterwards in an attempt to get stronger and help his new found family get stronger. Bjorn in the dark of the night broke into the forbidden jutsu area of the library, and stole away with the scroll listing the Senju clans research into the Sharingan. After learning what he could quickly Bjorn was apprehended by ANBU and taken to the Feudal Lady and the Hokage, then was placed in prison for a week. Bjorn was sentenced lightly for the situation due to the current feud between clans, and was banished forever from Konoha. As an added note Bjorn’s name was added to the kill on sight list. Chuunin: Other then general information about Bjorn training in the Sage Arts. Information on this period of time is with held from public view. During his banishment Bjorn traveled from town to town running errands and helping citizens with daily chores. Most times he would work for food or shelter for the night, in some cases Bjorn would be hired to guard farmers, merchants, or artisans. After several months of this Bjorn grew tired of being used for his skills and insulted like trash gathering his life Bjorn headed towards Tsuchi no Kuni and Iwagakure. Traveling through the barren wastelands in southern end of Tsuchi no Kuni Bjorn became exhausted without water or rest, He fell face first into the dirt and dust pacing out cold. Waking to the sound of people talking Bjorn opens his eyes and his gaze meets the brightest golden eyes he’d ever seen. It was the day he meet his teacher in all of his advanced shinobi arts, Gome Kyuuketsuki. After a year of training with Gome, Bjorn had mastered his Doton skill advanced his Suiton and learned to manipulate his Mokuton. As a gift to Bjorn after his final training, Kasshokume, Gome’s wife, snuck back to Konoha in disguise. Returning some nights later in the company of a black wolf, without a second thought Bjorn instinctively called out to them “Guntouha come here Boy!!!”. As the wolf came bounding Bjorn realized he was now the size of a small horse. Looking around Bjorn was puzzled “Where’s Miyako I thought I gave you a letter for her explaining everything” Kasshokume explained the whole thing in detail and emphasizing that the last time anyone saw her or her father is just after he’d left. The next morning Bjorn loaded saddle bags and mounted Guntouha and rode out in set of the God’s mountain to train with the wolves just as Gome had suggested. Letting Guntouha guide him Bjorn was able find his way to the Mountain of the God’s. After training for another year in just the Sage Arts, Bjorn was reverse summoned and landed on the opposite side of the canyon from Iwagakure. As stated before any information on this period of time is withheld from public view. Jounin: Other then general information about Bjorn's promotion to Sannin. Information on this period of time is withheld from public view. Upon arrival in Iwagakure Bjorn was spotted and allowed himself to be escorted to the TsuchiKage. At which point Bjorn was questioned upon his past actions, current situations, and future intentions. Once the interrogation was over Bjorn requested sanctuary in the village, and in trade he would pledge his allegiance to Iwagakure and in turn the TsuchiKage. During his first couple of weeks in the village Bjorn was request to take the Chuunin exams as a formality and proof of strength. Passing with flying colors he was assigned directly to ANBU under the code name ******. During the next several months Bjorn continued to prove his worth; but in secret he scoured through every report he could get his hands on trying to find something, anything about where Miyako might be or how she was doing. For Iwagakure the year was going uneventvaly till the day that their sixty three year old Tsuchikage was admitted to the hospital, and thirteen days later the Juugodaime died in his sleep. The Nihachidaime Akira Kokuzoku, was elected by the counsle of elder because his Kekkai Genkai the power to super heat water with his chakra and turn it either to the boiling point or to steam. Nihachidaime had worked for a great deal of time with Bjorn and granted him "A much earned title as Sannin of The Village Hidden in the Rock.". As stated before any information on this period of time is withheld from public view. Sannin: Other then general information about Bjorn's Marriage to Uchiha Miyako and the Birth of thier Four Children Five ''' '''Years ago. Information on this period of time is withheld from public view. Favorite Historical Quotes "The true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives, but how he dies." "Wherever someone thinks of you, that's where home is." Category:Original Characters Category:Sage Category:Jounin Category:Iwagakure